1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wood turning lathes and more particularly to a lathe having two independent stations at which different shapes may be turned simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood turning lathes for industrial use are well known, typical of such lathes being the Diehl TL41 and TL42 automatic hydraulic turning lathes. Such lathes conventionally provide a single station for turning shapes, and it is with respect to these particular lathes that the present invention constitutes an addition. Other lathe apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 444,799; 1,252,271; 1,168,162; 1,188,850; 2,188,832; 2,828,783 and 3,830,268.